spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: The Phoenix Rises
Spider-Man: 5 is an upcoming American action superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by James Vanderbilt. It is the fifth installment in the Spider-Man film series and the sequel to 2011 film Spider-Man 4, with Tobey Maguire reprising her role as Spider-Man. The other main cast included Rebecca Hall, Hugo Weaving, Kate Beckinsale, Bryan Cranston, and Marisol Nichols. Principal photography on the film commenced on September 21, 2015. The film is scheduled to be released on September 16, 2016 by Columbia Pictures. The films title Spider-Man: The Phoenix Rises was announced on April 1st, 2016, during Super Bowl 50. Plot In this chapter of Peter Parker’s life, Peter is delighted to be happily marrying the love of his life, Mary Jane Watson. And just as life seems to be going wonderful for Peter Parker, like always things take a massive turn. Peters old college profesor Dr. Curt Connors has been studying and experimenting with cross species genetics for an absurd amount of time. And it seems that Dr. Connors has just made a huge scientific breakthrough with a new fully developed cross species serum that Curt has finally perfected all on his own. And so thinking that the serum will be able to regrow his previously missing arm, Curt decides to use the serum on himself. Long story short, the serum ends up back firing horribly and ends up transforming Curt into a gigantic lizard. Once Peter learns of what has recently transpired with his old profesor he is utterly horrified and immediately gets to creating an antidote that he thinks will be able to restore his old profesor back to his original human form and mentality. However the lizard refuses to take the antidote and instead causes mass kaos in New York City, the one place that Peter has vowed to protect his entire life. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Rebecca Hall as Liz Allan * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine * Hugo Weaving as Paul Stacy/Dark Vulture * Kate Beckinsale as Jill Stacy/Green Goblin * Leonardo DiCaprio as Roderick Kingsley * Bryan Cranston as Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm * Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat * Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman * Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colossus * Omar Sy as Lucas Bishop/Bishop * Booboo Stewart as James Proudstar/Warpath * Fan Bingbing as Clarice Ferguson/Blink * Adan Canto as Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot * Alexander Felici as Mutant Scavenger * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Edward Leeds/Terminator/T-800 (Model 101) Production On April 3, 2014, Len Wiseman announced on Twitter that the film would be released in 2016. In May 2015, Robert Schwentke announced that Hugo Weaving, Marisol Nichols, and Kate Beckinsale will portrayed Paul, Carlie, and Jill, respectively. At the end of the month, Joan Allen was confirmed to reprise her role as Jean DeWolff. In June 2015, Bryan Cranston was cast as Jackal, and Matt Damon was cast in an unspecified role. In July 2015, Schwentke announced that Lana Condor was cast as Jubilation Lee. In August 2015, Schwentke confirmed Matt Damon as Mark Allan, Rebecca Hall as Liz Allan and Lucas Till as Alex Summers. In April 2015 and August 2015, Hugh Jackman said that he was in discussions to reprise his role as Wolverine. In June 2015, Jackman was confirmed to appear in the film. In November 2015, at San Diego Comic-Con International, it was revealed that Dark Vulture, Green Goblin, Dark Phoenix, and Magneto will be the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse in the film. Also in the month, while on Conan, Maguire confirmed that Bill Nighy will be returing as Major William Stryker. Filming Principal photography commenced on August 25, 2015 in New York City, United States of America. Category:Movies Category:Entertainment